DNAngel YYA4 Stile With A Male Dark
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA transformed her into the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn’t bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.
1. Chapter 1

D

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile With A Male Dark, Chapter 1**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA transformed her into the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Special Note: Hope you enjoy this version, it will be slimmer to the other one but it will be almost completely different.

A girl with mid back length red hair was feeding a little white pet bunny, named Wiz, Strawberries.

"Oh, Wiz your so cute." She said wile petting him on the head gently.

"Kyuu." Wiz said lazily as he was falling asleep with her genital petting.

"Mom! I'm going to school now." She said as she put him in a little bed in her room.

She trotted down the hallway in a red and white school uniform. She stopped and put on her shoes. She grabbed her book bag and her hand was on the doorknob when a woman in her '20's' with brown hair and eyes called out to her.

"Ok, Dai sweetie. Oh, and be here at 4:57 and 27sec or you'll be in big trouble. Even if he accepts your letter you can't go on a date tonight." She said smiling, seeing the girl's face redden.

"Wh-a-t, What?" she replied with blush matching her hair, with wide eyes.

"How, did you know?" she asked the older woman.

"I'm your mother sweetie, now go get that man of yours!" she said in a happy voice.

"Thanks mom!" she yelled as she went out the door, composing herself before running off to school.

'I can finally give him my letter. I hope he'll at lest read it.' The girl though as she stopped at a crossing, waiting for it to change. She smiled while holding on to her book bag more.

The few people around her were early risers and were heading to work; a few were kids from her school. Some of them knowing the girl personally or just by her last name.

Her name is Daisuke Niwa, and today was her 14th birthday. She promised her self she'd be more out going, like her friends, Risa and Riku Harada.

They were her friends since 1st grade, but she had an even older friend to. His name was Funabashi, and he worked for Keiji Sega, the head of the Sega corporations and a fan boy of Daisuke.

She was walking her usual way to school when a black limo pulls next to her. The window role down and reviled two girls who looked alike in the back seat.

"Morning Daisuke!" both twins said at the same time.

"Morning Risa, Morning Riku." She said as she smiled at them.

"Want a ride birthday girl?" Asked Riku, the one with short reddish brow hair. Daisuke nodded and got in.

"Thanks, I was hoping to get to school early today." she said as the limo took off to their school.

"So, you're going to give it to **HIM**, huh?" asked Risa, the brown longhaired one.

"Yes, I mean, I hope I can." Daisuke says, blushing a bit and looking at the place she put the love note at.

"Come on your pretty, smart, and athletic. Of course he'll get it." Riku says to in courage her best friend, to give it to **HIM**.

"Your sure to get a date with **HIM** so don't worry. Oh, and we have a present for you too." Risa said as she nodded to her sister.

They got out little charms in the shape of angle wings. The one Riku was holding was black and purple, and Risa had a White and gold one.

Daisuke's eyes widen as she recognized them. They were the rarest angel charms in the world, 'The Twin Black and White Wings'.

"OH, MY GOD! You guys got me 'The Twin Black and White Wings' charms! Just for me!?" She said in pure disbelief. The twins smiled at her, they were more like sisters then friends.

"Yes, we wanted you to have the 'Black Wings' for luck." Riku said as she handed Daisuke 'The Black Wings'.

"And the 'White Wings' for love. So you can get your man." Risa finished, and gave 'The White Wings' to her.

She started to cry tears of joy.

"Thank You, you two are to good to me."

The three were at school now. Daisuke went to the classroom while Risa and Riku were encouraging her to give the letter to **HIM**. Daisuke stopped at the classroom door, the only thing that was standing in between her and the so called, **HIM**.

"Go, Daisuke! You can do it!" Riku said to cheering her on. She nodded, then put her hand on the door and opened it.

She opened it and went in side. There he was, sitting at the back of the class, with his glossy baby blue hair and eyes, Satoshi Hiwatari. Daisuke was not like his the fan girls that follow him around. She was shy to even see him, and today he was going to read a love letter for him.

He's rejected all the rest, but he will read hers or She'll never get over him. Daisuke approached Satoshi slowly, her heart beating inside her throat

'_Oh, my heart is beating to fast!'_ she was thinking as she came closer, she glanced in his notebook. She read Krad before he snapped it closed, scaring Daisuke a bit.

"What do you want?" he was glaring at her for some unknown reason. She put her head down, not being able to speak while looking him in the eyes.

"Amm,… Hiwatari, could you…please, read this?" she asked while blushing like there's no tomorrow and handing him the letter. He looked at it, as he saw his name written on it with red ink. He knew it was a love letter, and didn't take it.

"I don't have time for girls." He replied coldly. He walked passed her but she grabbed the sleeve of his school uniform.

He turned back to her, looking down in to her crimson red eyes. He was unfazed by her eyes but he saw some thing in them that he found very interesting.

"Please… just read it… even if you reject it, just please… read it." she said blushing even redder because she was looking him, striate in the eyes. She let go of his sleeve, her eyes

He held his hand out for the letter; She smiled a little and gave it to him.

He held it up at her eye level and tore it in two! The sound of it tearing echoed across the room, taunting Daisuke.

She bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes. _'Why? Why? Why did he rip it up?!'_ That question rang threw in her head.

The door slammed open to revile, the Harada sisters. Riku looked pissed, and no one dares to get her pissed.

"Satoshi Hiwatari! You heartless monster, she just wanted you to read the letter!" Riku yelled at Satoshi, while Risa conferred her friend.

She had fallen to her knees and Risa rubbed her back, trying to confer her. Satoshi seemed unfazed by any thing that happened but 'The White Wing'.

The bell rang and the class started to come in. Daisuke quickly went to her seat in the front of the class. As well as Riku and Risa, but not with out giving Satoshi a death glare.

'_Thank god, now I won't have to see him.'_ Daisuke was thinking but then remembered one little detail.

'I forgot we have **ALL** the same classes!!' She yelled in her head. Without any one seeing, some one had picked up the love letter that Satoshi had just ripped up.

'_That cold hearted son of a bitch! Satoshi Hiwatari, you will pay for hurting My Princess!'_ The person was thinking.

Lunch Time

The three girls were eating at Daisuke's favorite spot today. It was Riku's turn to pick a spot to sit, but she decided that they would sit in Daisuke's favorite spot, under a blousing Sakura Tree.

Daisuke looked up at the sky, quietly eating her lunch of rice balls. Risa and Riku were looking at her with worry; she hasn't said a word since the indecent this morning.

"Hey, Daisuke? You in there?" asked Risa with a worried look on her face.

"Princess Daisuke!" Some one yelled but she didn't respond. A boy with moss brown hair came up to them.

"Did Satoshi really tare up your love letter? Princess Daisuke you all right? Don't worry I'll make sure he regrets breaking your heart!" the boy proclaimed.

It was Takeshi Saehara, who is one of the many boys who have a crush on Daisuke and is the president of the Princess Daisuke Fan club.

She ignored him stood up as the bell rang for the next class.

Daisuke went to her locker and unlocked it. She got out her math book and sketchbook for Math and Art. She started walking when she remembered some thing.

'_Wait! Satoshi's locker is only 10 down from mine, and we have the same class! That means we'll be walking the same way!'_ She yelled in her head.

She looked around and decided to go the long way. "Better later, then sooner." she to her self. She was walking down the stares when she tripped and started to fall to the next floor.

'_There's no one around, so I think I can…'_ she quickly twisted in midair and landed on her feet. She didn't care that her skirt just flew up and reveled her pink panties.

'_OH MY GOD! I really hope no one saw that!'_ she looked around real quick, and then she spotted a certain blue haired boy up the stares.

'_SATOSHI!! OH GOD! PLEASE TELL ME HE DIDN'T SEE!'_ she yelled in her head, blushing like mad.

He walked down the stares never looking at her, but at the steps. She could see a tint of pink easily on his pale face. She looked at him as he came down and he stopped at the bottom floor next to her.

"Amm, Satoshi…did you…see that?" She asked, half meaning her panties, half meaning her little trick.

'_Oh, no! Mom, always told me not to do those kinds of things in public!'_ she yelled in her head.

"See, what?" Satoshi said in an emotionless tone, The glare from his glasses concealing his eyes.

Art class

The class was to paint some thing with wings, and be creative. Daisuke wasn't leasing and painted a white angel. He had golden eyes and hair that was long in a high ponytail with a cross at the end; he wore a white outfit, the loveliest white angel wings, and a smirk that would make any girl go crazy for him. His hands were crossed in front of him with golden chains on his wrists.

As the teacher looked at Satoshi's painting of a ball of black light with red wings on top of water with blossoming Sakura trees in the back ground. She moved to Daisuke's and she gasped.

"Daisuke Niwa! Your panting, it's…it's…" The art teacher tried to find the words for it, but it was so wonderful.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke's painting and was shocked.

'_Krad.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Satoshi

**D.N.Angel YYA4 Stile With A Male Dark, Chapter 2**

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA transformed her into the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D.N.Angel, in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Special Note: Hope you enjoy this version, it will be slimmer to the other one but it will be almost completely different

Satoshi was looking at Daisuke; he had finished his painting a little while ago. Now he was watching her brush strokes; she was very talented. Then his eyes absently traveled down to her butt. Satoshi snapped out of it before his thoughts could go any further.

'_What the hell am I thinking?'_ he couldn't shake the image of seeing those pink panties out of his head, and there was something that was bugging him, besides the pink panties.

He heard some thing clang together and looked at her wrist. His eyes widen, as he saw 'The Twin Black and White Wings'.

'_How did she get them? They have been lost for generations!'_ he was thinking, and his attention shifted to the painting..

'_Krad.'_

The Niwa Household

"Mom! I'm home, ah!" Daisuke said as she entered her house and almost fell in to a trap hole. She had grabbed the edge and pulled her self up a bit.

'Can't I just come in like a normal kid?' she looked around, looking for other traps. She saw them and did her thing. She passed all the traps with grace and was at the door to the living room. She was about to open the door but kicked it open and got a little shocked by about 10 volts.

"Mom? I'm home." she said before her mother gave her a big bare hug.

"Hello sweetie! Welcome home! Oh, I'm so proud, you did everything perfect!" she said letting her go. Then her grandpa got in to one of his 'moods' again.

"Daisuke, today you are 14 and your final lesson. You've done well and we have nothing left to teach you. Wait! Daisuke, I'm not finished!" he yelled to his grand child, who was going up the steps to her room.

"Sorry, grandpa but I'm not in the mood now." she said going up stares to her room. She closed the door and lied on the bed. Then came her bunny like pet, Wiz trying to make her happy. He did a silly little dance to get her to react but nothing.

"Kyuu." Wiz's head dropped at his failed attempt

"Sorry Wiz, but I don't feel like playing." She said sadly. She took out a pitcher of Satoshi that was under her pillow.

"Oh, Satoshi. Why?" she kissed it and then felt like she was on fire.

'_AH! What's happing to me!? I can't breath! I feel like… I'm on fire!'_ then she got taller; her hair got shorter and changed color as well as her eyes. Her legs got longer, her chest no longer had breasts and her hips got slimmer, the transformation was complete.

Daisuke felt the pain reside, and got up off the floor. She looked in the mirror and saw some one else but she knew it was herself in the mirror.

"MMMMOOOOMMMM!!" she yelled as she almost flew down stares.

"Mom! Grandpa! What happened to me!" She said in a freaked out voice. Entering the living room

Instead of a 14 year old girl with mid back length red hair and crimson eyes. She was a 17-year-old **GUY** with short purple-layered hair, purple eyes and a well-built hot body for a guy.

"Calm down honey, this is your destiny." She said, Daisuke was still freaking out. She looked like she could be one of those cross dressers or gay bar men with her school uniform still on.

"You are the next in line to inherit Dark's name Daisuke. Opps, I mean Dark." She said, as she corrected her self.

"This is what your training is about, to prepare you for this." her grandpa said, drinking tea at the table.

"How can I change back to my normal self?" she asked a little worried. She couldn't go to school like this! As a Guy!

"You will only change back to normal if the one you love, loves you in return. Or when you have stolen all the Hikari artifacts. That is when the curse will be broken." her mother said as she put a new outfit on the new Dark.

"There, your ready for you first steal." She said in a happy voice.

Daisuke was wearing a black and purple long sleeved top that fit like a 2nd skin, black pants that were easy to move in, and black gloves and boots.

"Oh, and I all most forgot. Wiz can be come your wings, just put your hand on his head." She said smiling. Daisuke really didn't believe her but when she put her hand on Wiz's head, she believed.

Wiz had transformed into the big black wings now on her back. "Now hurry, you'll be late if you doodle any longer." She said, and Daisuke went out the window, with Wiz as her wings, to the museum to get it over with.

Tonight her target was a panting called 'The Rose Garden'. It was displayed at the top floor of the museum. She care fully approached her target when a spotlight came on to her. Blinding her for a few monuments and she saw crowds of people below her.

"THE GREAT PHANTOM THIEF DARK HAS ARRIVED!" Some reporters said as they were on, live!

At the Harada mansion

"THE GREAT PHANTOM THIEF DARK HAS ARRIVED!" Risa heard the news lady say, and then they showed Dark.

'_He's so hot!' _

Risa was things as she swooned over the handsome thief.

"Hey, Risa. The bath's all yours. Risa?" Riku asked her sister, but Risa didn't respond.

"Risa, you are such a TV junkie." Riku said and left.

Back at the Museum

Dark had just disappeared.

"Were did he go!" some one yelled.

'_I wonder?'_ Daisuke hid among their ranks and stole the panting, then shouted.

"'The Rose Garden'… It's gone!"

"No way!" all the cops said together and tripping the alarms.

"Idiots! Now you've set off the alarms!" Yelled Takeshi's father.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he yelled at Daisuke.

"Inspector Saehara, Sir! I'm standing watch, Sir!"

"Good thinking! You stay right there!" he said and ran to reset the alarms,

'_So, Takeshi does get it from his father.'_

'_Hang on, who was that?'_ He though as he left.

'_Like father, like son.'_ Was about to get out of there with the panting until…

She saw Satoshi guarding the Exit.

"I told him the defenses were to weak. I'm glad it turned out this way. I was afraid my generation wouldn't get a chance to meet you." He said walking closer to him. (I am just going to go with the physical gender.)

'_Satoshi! What's he doing here?!'_

"Now, to take you down." He said and pulled him to the ground by his left arm.

"OOF" he grabbed his wrists and pined them next to his head; his legs were on either sides of his body.

"Truth be told, I couldn't care less about the panting, because I've devoted my life…" he came closer to Daisuke's ear.

"…to finding and catching you!"

Daisuke blushed red because SATOSHI! Was on top of him, his face only a centimeter apart.

"As the last member of my clan I must capture you and put an end to this."

'What?!' His eyes widen while looking Satoshi up close in his eyes.

'Does that mean he doesn't have any family.' then Daisuke started to glow with a purple light.

'**Daisuke! I'll take over from here.' **

"Wiz! Come here!" said Daisuke voice, but it wasn't the one talking. Black feathers blocked Satoshi's vision, letting his wrists go.

"Now, I have a question…"

Satoshi looked up, to see the thief with a smirk on his face and his arms crossed, in front of him.

'Which Dark…"

"…is the real Dark?" from behind Satoshi a second Dark appeared.

'_There are… two of them?!'_ Satoshi took a guess and lunged for the one behind him, but black feathers flew past him. Satoshi looked out the open window behind him, seeing the phantom thief fly away with the artwork.

With Daisuke

'_That's some thing I would NOT, want to do again!' _Daisuke was thinking.

'_**To bad, now that I'm awake we're going to be doing this a lot more.' **_Dark replied to his new tamer. Daisuke said nothing.

'_**Come to think of it, I don't even know why a 'girl' was able to transform in to me.' **_

'_So, your Dark?'_

'_**Yep!'**_

'_And you're a guy.'_

'_**Yeah! 100'**_

They got back home and Dark entered threw Daisuke's window. He looked around the room; the walls were a warm reddish brown color, and spotless hard wood flooring.

In her room was a twin-sized bed with red and white sheets and pillows neatly made. A cherry wood desk and char with a new Dell computer, a couple of schoolbooks, notebooks, pens, and pencils on it.

A cherry wood bookshelf that was half filled with books and framed photos. Dark skimmed the titles with his eyes before one grabbed his interests.

'_**What do we have here?'**_Dark pulled a sketchpad from the shelf and opened it. Seeing sketches of her family: Her grandfather, mother, and Wiz with a strawberry. He was about to the next page but Daisuke stopped him.

'_Dark. It's late, could you change back so I can get some sleep for school tomorrow?' _Daisuke asked him, and he changed back in to Daisuke.

She grabed he pajamas and went to go take a bath, not knowing Dark was watching. She filled up the tub with warm water and strawberry scented bubble bath. She striped off her clothes before turning off the water and slipping into the tub slowly.

"Aaaah, this feels so nice." Daisuke let the warm water relax her tense muscles, and the scent of strawberries filled her nose.

'_**Your body isn't looking too bad for a 13 year old. What are you? A B cup?'**_ Dark asked. Daisuke blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY BODY!" She yelled out loud.

'_**I can see what you see, and since your female it's kind of new to me.'**_ Dark replied with a preventive grin.

"Why am I so unlucky?" Daisuke mumbled, finishing her bath with more unwanted comments about her body.

She got dressed in a white tank top and shorts and slept until it was time for school.


	3. Chapter 3

D. YYA4 Stile With A Male Dark, Chapter 3

Summery: Daisuke Niwa was just a normal girl, until her 14th birthday. Her DNA transformed her into the infamous phantom thief, Dark Mousy. As if that wasn't bad enough, her crush, Satoshi Hiwatari, is after Dark! SatoshixFemaleDaisuke.

Disclaimer: I do not own D., in any way or form. If I did there would be more romance and more mysteries.

Special Note: Hope you enjoy this version, it will be slimmer to the other one but it will be almost completely different

At School, The Next Day

"Hi, Riku! Hi, Risa!" Daisuke said and greeted the twins with a smile. They had decided to walk together today.

"Hi, Daiuske!" they both greeted the red head.

'_**Hey. Who are these two?'**_ Dark asked Daisuke.

'_The one with short hair is, Riku and the other one is Risa.'_ She repliayed and started to regret it. Dark being Dark he made perverted comments about the two, all the way to school.

'_**And Riku looks like she's got 5 millimeters over her sister on the-'**_ he said

'_DARK! I don't need to hear it and stay away from my friends. And no more comments like that again!'_ She yelled at her male alter ego.

'_**Ok, ok, don't pop a vain.'**_ he grumbled and went to sleep, since he can't do any thing else.

Daisuke popped in to the office real quick and handed the Lady at the desk high school entrance papers. Now in front of the classroom doors and…

Classroom Few Minutes Earlyer

"Did you see, Did you see?"

"Yeah! Dark was so cool and handsome." All the girls were talking about Dark and his line of work.

"Dark's a thief! You shouldn't be 'in love' with him!" one boy yelled.

"Dark is hot! Face the facts!"

"Here's the detective who's after him."

" Hey, isn't that."

"TAKESHI'S DAD?" all the girls said in disappointment.

"Yes? Did I hear my name?" Takeshi asked with an anime vain.

"Someone more like Satoshi ought to be after Dark!" one girl said looking over her shoulder to see Satoshi writing in his notebook not paying attion to them.

"Yeah!!! He's handsome, smart, cool, and he's so mature." Satoshi got up and walked to the door.

With Daisuke

'_Great, it was bad just transforming into a guy, now the police are after me, but worst still the one in charge of it all is my love. Now there's no way I can become normal again.'_

She though before the door opened. Daisuke snapped back to the waking world to see the cause of it all.

"Satoshi!?" he was looking striate into her eyes, as she tried hard not to blush

"That was weird…"

"Ya, He opened the door for Daiuske."

"Did he even know Daiuske was coming?"

"Um, excuse-huh?" she said before he grabbed her right wrist.

"Look!"

"What's going on?"

"Satoshi and Daiuske!"

"WHY!"

Many girls complained as they glared at Daisuke.

'_He couldn't have found out! I'm female and Dark's male he can't think about THAT!'_

Daisuke was thinking, panicked.

Helet go of her wrist and mumbled something only she could hear.

"Wrong one."

Then the 'White Wings' charm started to glow softly.

P. E.

'_**Wow, I've never seen so many girls all undress at once.'**_

Dark commented from within Daisuke's mind.

On the outside Daisuke went red, averting her eyes from her changing fellow female classmates.

'_**Oh! Come on! It's not like I haven't seen what you have underneath that bra.'**_

Dark teased Daisuke, making her go an even darker red.

She continued to pull off her uniform blouse revealing a frilly white lace bra, Daisuke had closed her eyes, trying to block out Dark.

Riku and Risa saw that their friend seemed a little distressed.

"Hey, Daisuke."

Riku reached out to her friend, placing her right hand on her friend's left shoulder.

"Are you OK?"

Daisuke turned her head to see her friends and the other girls half undressed.

'_**Wow! I think I like having female tamer. Heh heh.'**_

Dark chuckled from within Daisuke's mind.

"Yeah, I'm fine Riku "

Daisuke said nervously, closing her eyes and turning away from her female classmates again.

'_You are such a pervert, Dark.'_

Daisuke was thinking as she dressed for P.E.

That was chapter 3, I hope you liked it to leave a review.

Check out my other stories.

Sorry if it took so long and it was so short. I have a little trouble not making it like the Female Dark or my first one.

Till next time,

YYA4 out!


End file.
